The Chronos Project
by TMW0lven
Summary: Hoping to live a normal life, Isaiah moves to a run-down town. The first thing that happened, becomes part of a science experiment. With the help of a few others, he fights through many people and proves himself as the best, but, he slowly loses himself. Can he keep any percent of his humanity, or will the wither take control.
1. The Fall of Chronos

**Alright guys, here is my new project that is replacing, temporarily, The Minecraft Wolven; The Chronos Project. Check my profile to learn more about it, but no more delaying. Shall we begin? ENJOY!**

"Test subject Charlie-Alpha-1 seems to be adapting, even enjoying his new enhancements. Shall we begin the test?", the scientist asked.

"Yes.", said a deep voiced man. The scientist pressed a button and started the machine C-A-1 was attached into. Lights started flashing and a loud buzzing sound started. On a large monitor above C-A-1's head started showing him with a woman, his wife. Although it was showing his memories, it wasn't in his perspective, kind of. It showed him watching his past self, wondering what he was watching.

After a few minutes, the scientist pressed the same button as before and ended the test. C-A1 got out of the machine and screamed out, "WHY DO I KEEP SEEING THINGS LIKE THAT?!"

Over the monitor, the deep voiced man calmly said, "It was merely a hallucination created by your brain to make it easier to endure the enhancement-installation."

C-A-1 didn't believe anything that the director told any of the them, but he had no choice but to believe them. "I understand.", he simply lied.

"Good. You want to keep your enhancements don't you?", the director said.

C-A-1 left the 'Enhancement Room', leaving the director and his main scientist alone to talk. "How long do you think we can lie to all of them?", asked the scientist.

The director replied, "For as long as possible."

The scientist didn't like the cryptic answers that the director always gives him, but he couldn't disobey him or doubt him. "Well, we have been lying to him for about three years now. Sooner or later our subjects or even the government will find out the truth." Just as the scientist finished off his sentence, an explosion happened, sounding like it was from the lobby. The scientist pressed the surveillance camera button and showed the lobby on the same monitor as before. On the monitor was military guards breaking in and capturing all the subjects. "Case in point!", screamed the scientist.

The military guards started breaking down the door, forcing the director and the scientist to find a way out. "Neil, I need you to stay here.", the director said.

"Wait, WHAT?!", screamed the scientist.

"If we are gone, they will begin to look for us and they will not stop. If you stay behind and say you did this only with other scientists, I can get away and I will come back for you and our subjects.", explained the director.

The scientist stayed quit for awhile as the guards continued banging on the door. "Fine.", Neil agreed.

The director, from in his dark office, escaped through a trap door and seemed to disappear. Just as he escaped, the military burst through the doors and aimed their weapons at Neil. "FREEZE!", one of the guards screamed. "STEP OUT OF THE OFFICE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Neil followed his orders and stepped out of the office with his hands in the air. "Jordan, cuff him and take him to the trucks. We will check this place out.", said the same guard.

A younger officer cuffed Neil and walked him out of the room. "YOU WON'T FIND ANYTHING YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW IN THERE!", screamed Neil as he was being dragged out.

All of the guards started rummaging through the room, ripping out shelves and checking what is inside them, checking everything for a secret passage or something similar, and also looking through the data of all of the computers and monitors. "Boss, I think I found something.", said a probable new recruit.

The guard from before walked over to him and looked at what he found. "What...what is this?", he said as he looked at the previous video clips from the monitor. It showed the memories of all of the subjects they had captured, but it showed them from a different point of view. "What am I looking at?", he asked.

A military scientist walked in and explained what they were looking at. "I believe what this is is a sort of ripple in time made by the machine right there. What it does is imitate their memories, but present them from an outsider point of view. I also believe that they did this to provide them with happiness to make it so the subjects don't fight against them."

"Alright then, thanks for the explanation Sarah.", said the guard. "So now we know how they were able to do there true tests without the subjects knowing, but why would they do that?"

The guard pondered upon this for awhile, but left it for the science team to decide that. He took all of his troops back to the trucks full of the scientists and subjects and they all started to drive off to their military base. They were stopped by the guard at the fence, and he said, "What do you guys got in the truck?"

The guard driving the front truck told him, "We raided the lab across town, we have a whole bunch of subjects and also scientists that we need to...'condemn'."

The guard at the gate opened the gate and let all of the trucks through, which was about six trucks. They all parked outside a sort of open park area. The guards dragged the scientists they captured and sat them down by one of the park walls. The guards then took out their pistols and shot all of the scientists in their chests multiple times. The guards then walked back to the trucks and grabbed a few of the subjects.

They were placed at the same wall and were about to be executed, if not for the explosion happening behind them. The guards turned around to see all of their trucks blown up, along with all of the subjects they had. "What the hell was that?!", asked one of the execution guards.

The guards looked back at the lined up subjects and saw them all dead, but also a space in between two where on would've been. "Wait, wasn't there a subject there before?", asked a guard.

"Yeah, there was.", answered a different guard.

All of the guards continued looking at the line of dead subjects. Every subject seemed to have the same death cause; half of their faces seemed to have been melted, withered. One guard broke the silence, saying, "Clean up this mess and send a team to find that escaped subject."

Multiple guards dragged the dead bodies, while others got into cars and drove off.

In one of the cars going after the escaped subject, a guard pulled out his gun and shot the guy in the passenger seat and then shot the driver. he then stripped off their military clothes and guns, then kicked them off the car. He got into the driver's seat and drove off towards a town said to be completely by villagers, or just normal humans. There aren't any spiders, slime, golems, or any other mob humans. He could hide there and seem like he wasn't out of place or suspicious. He just escaped a military base after killing all of their hostages and three of their guards, he needed that place to hide and lose the heat.

 **Alright guys, this was the first episode of my new project, The Chronos Project. If this episode didn't seem to be a lot like minecraft, future chapters will be filled with wither skulls, zombies, blazes, ghasts and a whole bunch of other crazy ass shit. Anyways guys, I hope this new story will be a lot better, and seeya next time.**


	2. Battle Time

**Alright guys, chapter two is here. I am really sorry that I haven't uploaded this for a LONG time. My computer has been laggy and I wasn't able to use the internet for awhile. My laptop finally passed it and I am able to write now. Anyways, I need an OC with any minecraft-mob power other than wither. Alright, I hope you enjoy.**

They came for me only two days after I moved in. I didn't know why, but I just thought it was something that every new person had to do. They walked me to their car, which was one of those military cars with that tarp over the back, and pretty much threw me in the back. They drove out of town, keeping to an off-road pathway to the right.

I saw a sort of base about three miles away. My only guess was that was where we were heading. Like I guessed, we drove up to the base looking thing and stopped in one of the multiple hangers. They threw me out of the back and dragged me towards a laboratory. "What is this?", I asked as a group of scientists held me down on a table.

"This is the service that you need to do.", one of the guards who took me said. The guard grabbed a syringe filled with yellowish-greenish liquid. He walked over to me and said sinisterly, "The service you need to do, however, is becoming...our...subject."

He inserted the syringe into my arm and pushed the fluid into my arm. At first, I got woozy and tired, but the scientists said that was natural. They let me off the table, but when I stood up, I was tripping and falling every time I took a step. "What...was that stuff?", I asked, groggily.

"Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine.", the guards told me a million times before I passed out due to exhaustion.

I woke up to multiple guys and girls talking about me. "So this is the new guy?" "I suppose so?" "What will his powers be?" "What will be his code name?"

They asked about a million questions before I tried getting up. I heard clammering, most likely the others running to their beds. "Where am I?", I asked as I got up, slowly.

"Well, you aren't in a Five-star hotel, I can tell you that.", said...someone.

"And without his unhelpful answer out of the way, you are in the Subject Quarters.", answered a woman.

"The Subject Quarters?", I asked. They know I was new, so why were they still using the terms that I still didn't fully understand. "So, we are the subjects, but the subjects of what?"

A door opened to my right and a doctor walked in, saying, "What an excellent question, Mister, uhhhh, what was your name again?"

I simply said in a quiet voice. "My name is Isaiah Kurt."

"Yes, Mister Kurt, of course. You are the new one, yes?", the doctor asked me.

"I suppose so.", I answered him.

"Yes, of course. Then will you please follow me?", the doctor said.

I started following him, ignoring all of the mumbling of the other subjects. He led me down multiple hallways until we ended up at a door with the word "Lab" above it. We entered the room and almost instantly, a bunch of people wearing those yellow hazardous suits grabbed me and tied me down to a table, leaving me unable to move. "What are you doing?!", I asked loudly.

"Well," started the doctor from before. "What these scientists are here to do is to give your body enhancements. What those enhancements are, well, they are the powers of all of the monsters and creatures that haunt and attempt to rule this world."

What? These guys are implanting a random power into my body for what-ever reason and they are allowed to do this without having to pay the government or buy getting permission of some kind? Why did I move to this god-forsaken, run-down, piece of crap town filled with tons of creepy, law breaking scientists dudes trying to make a monster man.

I sat in that room, being injected with tons of different and most definitely weird-looking chemicals, for roughly five minutes. When they were done, I was then dragged from the lab towards a door with the words "Battle Training" above it. I was thrown into the room and was faced with loud cheering and shouting from the crowd watching me from rooms that look into the battle room. "What the hell is this?", I asked.

"This is called Power Training, Kurt.", said someone from behind me. I turned around and it was a man, about 5'6, with blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and wearing a gray exercising shirt and pants with blue lining them. "I am your first, not to mention your last, opponent today. By the way, my name, around here at least, is Fort."

"You already know my name, I guess. But before we start doing the training thing, what did you mean when you said that you would be my...last opponent?", I asked him.

Fort lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. While on top of me, he said, "In the training room, battles are to the death or one of the fighters can get to the roof and press the button."

I looked up and noticed, I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE CEILING! I knew that if I didn't fight back, I was going to die, so I got my feet under his stomach and kicked him off of me and sent him flying into the wall. "Listen, I don't want to die, I don't want to kill you, but fighting, I have had an urge to beat the shit out of someone for awhile now, and you are the person put in front of me.", I told him.

He ran at me, but instead of lunging again, he stopped in front of me and kicked me, but I blocked it with my arms. The kick pushed me back a bit and before I had a chance to recover myself, Fort jumped up and kicked me in the head with his other foot. I was sent flying towards the wall. I got up slowly and wiped my nose, for it started bleeding from the kick. _You have no idea what you started._ I said in my mind.

Without realizing anything, my mind went blank, my eyes grew to a darker shade of red, and two wither skulls pretty much appeared out of thin air. "Aw, it is great to be back, right Chaos?", asked one of the wither skulls to the other, but in some sort of gibberish language.

"Thats right, Discord.", said the other, obviously Chaos. To me, they were twins for the words discord and chaos were synonyms.

"Stop your babbling.", I said, using the same gibberish language. "I am the one that commands you know, and we have some one here who wishes to kill us."

"What do you want to do?", asked Chaos.

Discord answered, "Lets completely OBLITERATE HIM!"

"Thats a good idea, but instead, lets toy with him until he kneels before us."

"Stop talking and start fighting!", screamed Fort. He ran at me, ready to fight with everything he had.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, once again, sorry I didn't upload this for awhile, my laptop was acting up and it just passed it. I need an OC, maybe three actually, and also guys, Will Kurt, I am too lazy to say his first name, be able to press the button on the infamously high roof, or will he need to kill Fort to survive, because he is the main character, he cannot die. So, SEEYA!**


	3. Fighting for his Life

**Welcome back guys. Still need OC's. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far, but remember you guys, I am trying to better my plot development and also my descriptive capabilities so, if you find that the plot starts getting side-tracked and also there is less describing, tell me. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Fort ran at me again and punched straight for my head. I ducked down and dodged his punch, but he continued moving his hand forwards and punched the wall, causing the entire room to shake. I lost my balance due to the shaking room. He went for another punch while I was lying on the ground. I rolled just in time to dodge the punch, but only barely. His fist slammed into the ground right next to my head. I punched him in the face, but all it did was make him turn his head, nothing else. I rolled away from him and stood at the other side of the room. "Now do you see why they call me Fort?", he asked me.

"Your defenses.", I answered. "But we can break them.", I told Chaos and Discord in the gibberish language. "Follow my hands, I know what we need to do to beat this guy."

I ran at him then swiped my hand across his legs. Chaos, the one on my left, swiped across his ankles and launched him into the air. While in the air, I moved my hand as if I was gonna punch his stomach, and Discord, following my hands, slammed into his chest. Fort got up slowly and held his chest. He moved his hand away and ran at me...again. I pushed my hands down and Chaos and Discord got on the ground and pushed, causing me to fly back. He stopped running and instead punched the ground, once again, causing the room to shake and made me lose my balance. He ran up once again at me and this time I couldn't dodge or block. He fist slammed into my chest and he launched me into the air. While in the air, I looked up and got a short glance of the button. I got an idea right then and there. I pushed my hands as if to cling onto the walls, which Chaos and Discord did. Now suspended in the air, I made climbing motions with my hands and, slowly, but efficiently, I grew closer to the button. I saw the button inch closer and closer, but all of a sudden, I felt immense weight start pulling me down. I looked down and saw Fort clinging onto my legs. Chaos and Discord started sliding downward, not able to hold the weight.

"You ain't gonna get the button that easily!", screamed Fort.

I attempted to kick him off, but it didn't work at all. I knew I had to do something, but I also knew that fighting hand-to-hand was a completely terrible idea. I had to think of a way to hit him without touching him. "Oy, genius, you are a WITHER! Wither his ass.", Chaos told me.

A plan popped into my head, giving me an advantage in this fight. I started to spin around, launching Fort off of my leg and straight into the ground. I landed on the ground before Fort got up, so I moved forward with my plan. I ran at him and when I reached him, I grabbed his neck and held him against the wall. Before I had a chance to wither him, he kicked my chest, sending me flying into the opposite wall. I got up and saw him running straight at me, but before he reached me, I spun around, telling Chaos to slam into his head, which he did. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, this time by pain. That final hit to his head, which was the hardest one so far, caused his head to start bleeding. I stood over him, looking into his whitening eyes. Once again, my mind went blank, but this time, darkness covered my eyes, and also my soul. From nowhere, a pulsating, dark ball of energy covered my hand. I moved my hand closer to his neck, and when my hand was about a few centimeters away, his neck's skin started giving away and blackening. With my hand about to make contact, I screamed and launched my hand at his neck.

My hand about to make contact in less than a second, someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. I looked up at him, only seeing a caring face looking down upon me. The darkness that washed over me dissipated, leaving me with less humanity than I started with. I got up and backed away from the others. "You won this fight, no need to take it further than it needs to go.", said the mystery man.

I didn't get a good look at him before I turned around and walked out of the training room. I walked straight from the training room to the "Subject Quarters" or whatever. On the way, someone turned a corner and bumped my shoulder before leaving right after. I didn't look back or call after him, just kept on walking. I looked around and saw no one, so I took my shirt off and walked towards the bathroom. In the mirror, I saw a faded black mark on my face from my left eye to my left ear. I stopped looking at myself and got into the showers, hoping to wash away some of the blood Fort made me shed. I spent roughly five minutes in the shower before I got out, dried myself, and dressed myself. After that, I jumped into a random bed and fell asleep. Dreams filled my head and shrouded my subconscious thoughts, leaving me in a state of imagination and wonder.

"Why me?" "What is going on?" "Why these other people?" "What happened to those who died or tried to escape?" Millions of questions filled my head until the time I just didn't care anymore.

 _No, he does not suspect anything, Director. He is completely unaware of our true goals._

 _Good. For he is one of the strongest, and if he realizes what we are truly doing, we may end up losing one our best subjects. We need to find out what truly makes him tick, because with all of our research so far, he doesn't seem to care about most things._

 _Yes, I understand. I will continue conducting experiments on him to see if he shows any cracks in his careless nature._

 **The true intentions of Chronos, what could they be? Wait and find out in the future, if you want to continue reading the story that is. Anyway guys, I only need two more OC's that play a major role in the story. For the OC suggestion, I will need their looks, personality, and also their role. Alright guys, SEEYA!**


	4. Training Time

**Welcome back guys! Just want to say, hope you guys are enjoying the series, PM me or leave a review about an OC or something you want to happen in the story. P.S., soon, the story will turn from training to actual military ops, and then to the whole rebeliation and all, but that is just boring plot, everyone just comes for the action, as well as the XXX. Anyways, ENJOY!**

An air horn went off, followed by screaming. "ALL RIGHT! GET UP ALL OF YOU, NOW! WE GOT A LOT OF TRAINING TODAY!", the man screamed.

"God damnit! First I get the ass kicked out of me a bit, next, I got three minds instead of two, and now, some guy is screaming at me! WHAT THE HELL!", I screamed, pissed off about my first day in this program.

The man who screamed, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, and obviously a Chronos worker, walked up to me and said, "I know this is your second day here, but you need to learn that I am the one that every subject looks up to, do you understand?" He looked at me with a stern, cold face.

I sarcastically said, "Yes, I completely, and fully understand the fact that I, as well as all of the others, need to look up to you."

The man back-slapped me right across my face. "YOU DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT ATTITUDE!", he screamed. I fell backwards, but caught myself on the bed. I stumbled back up and stood at attention, hoping not to get slapped again. "Now, if no one else would like to piss me off, let's get to it. Follow me to our training court for today." The man walked out of the room, and one-by-one, all of the subjects left the room and followed him.

We walked through the base, taking turns every second. The man talked while we moved. "Now, we are training you for multiple military missions which we both are told to take action of, and ones that we intercept and also steal.", he said, me now noticing his very, VERY raspy voice. "The training you are going to receive is based on the many weapons and scenarios that will most likely occur in your missions. We have made multiple rooms for some of them. Today, we are moving to the room that focuses on hand-to-hand combat and basic weaponry skills. You will be divided into four different groups, two subjects in each group."

We made it to the room with the sign "Basic Fighting and Weaponry" above it. We entered into a completely empty, gray room with watching balconies like the last, as well as staircases leading to the balconies. "The first team today team will be," the guy started. "Kurt and Michael."

"I told you, millions of times as well, my code name is Reaper. This place gave me it, the workers might as well use it.", said someone from behind me. I turned around to see a man who looked to be strong, had grayish-blackish hair. He wore a red sports shirt and black jeans with a belt having a skull buckle on it. "Just saying."

"Fine, the first team of two will be Kurt and...Reaper. The second team of two will be Christian and Shine.", the man said.

"Uhh.", started a soft voice. "Are you sure that I...have to do this. I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone, and uhh...they look scary." The guy named Shine looked at us, giving me a chance to look him over.

He wore a black turtleneck hoodie, gray pants and white shoes. He had long, messy, black hair that reached down to his neck. He had light skin and was around 6'1. The weird thing about him though, was his different colored eyes, one crimson red and the other golden yellow, both with purple spectrums. He had two longswords attached to his back, but he can't use them in this fight. "Seriously though, can you choose someone else?", he nervously asked.

We were handed two pistol paintball guns, so we don't kill each other. We stood at opposite ends of the room, and suddenly, medium-sized pillars filled the room. The match had started.

Me and Michael took cover behind the pillars immediately. I peeked over and saw nothing, same for Michael. We ran from our position to further into the pillars, where we took cover, again. I peeked, but this time I saw a pistol, aiming for me. I heard a shot and a paintball flying past my face. I got back into cover and told Michael what I saw. We both got out of cover at the same time and started firing in the general direction where the enemies were. No one fired back until we both stopped shooting and took cover. One of them shot for awhile, obviously carrying his team. "I got a plan.", I told Michael. "It better be a god damn good one.", he responded. I ran out of cover and ran towards them, playing my part in my plan. I readied my pistol and when I turned the corner, was punched in the face. I stumbled back a bit, but recollected myself fast enough to dodge the multiple paintballs. I ran at him and kicked his pistol away, kneed him in the chest, and punched him across the face, sending him into one of the pillars. I looked around, but couldn't see the other guy. I turned around to see a glimpse of him running away, causing me to start running after him. I was only a few inches away from him when he turned the corner. I turned the corner and got punched in the face, again, but this time by Michael. Michael turned around and chased the fleeing Shine as I recollected myself. I turned to myself and saw that Christian guy aiming at me. "Crap!", I screamed as I ran into cover, barely avoiding getting hit. I got my pistol ready and ran out of cover and at Chris. He aimed at me and started shooting, but I jumped out of the way and continued running at him, getting my pistol ready to shoot. I shot three bullets at him and hit him once in the shoulder, but he also shot a bullet and hit my left leg. That paintball stung my leg like hell. "CRAP!", I screamed with pain. I aimed at his pillar and shot two more bullets, hoping they would have any affect at all. I got into cover and sat down, trying to relieve my stinging leg. I heard walking, followed by an evilish chuckle. Chris turned the corner and aimed his gun at me, but when he fired, his gun jammed. "Tough luck.", I said as I swept his leg and knocked him to the ground. I aimed my gun at his head and shot a paintball at him, hitting him and paralyzing him.

I got up, ignoring all of the pain, and looked around for the other guy. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw the other two running. I shot a bullet at Shine and he dodged, but Michael, who was right behind him, didn't dodge, causing him to get shot. I looked around for the other guy, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Come out! Make this easier for the both of us!", I tried reasoning with him. He didn't respond, so I went with plan B. I jumped up onto a pillar ad started jumping from one to another quickly, it hard for him to hide any longer. I jumped and saw a flash of purple, so I stopped at the next pillar and aimed my pistol to where it was. I saw him quickly running away, but instead of turning a corner, he tripped and fell over. I got off of the pillar and ran after him. I saw him trying to get up, but right before he was fully up, I stomped my foot onto his back, sending him right back down to the ground, and aimed my gun at him. "Game over. You lose.", I said. Right before I shot, Shine, using all of his strength, twisted around and slammed me into a pillar. He got up and swatted my pistol away, leaving us with just our hands. I punched and he dodged was what was happening, but after sometime, Shine kneed upwards and then kicked towards my chest. I dodged his knee, barely, and caught his foot. I threw it upwards and left him unbalanced, so I punched him in the chest, elbowed the back of his throat, and also kicked him into a pillar. "I think we won.", I told the guys watching.

We cleaned all our armour and put back our weapons. While putting my weapons away, Michael walked up to me and said, "You're a pretty good fighter. Chris doesn't go down easy, but when he does, no normal fighter does it. I though maybe for getting us a win I can show you around, you know, after all the training and/or drills."

"Sure.", I said, not so sure of myself. He patted my shoulder and walked away. I finished putting my weapons away and walked up to the spectating balcony, waiting for the next match.

 **Alright** **guys, here is chapter four! Special thanks to Thamiir Daivs and Shine Archetype for sending me their OC's, Shine and Michael. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and also, military training? I wish Chronos' enemies luck, because they have no idea what will hit them. Anyways guys, SEEYA!**


	5. Infiltrated

**Guys, my computer is FINALLY WORKING AGAIN! I will start uploading again and also, FIGHT TIME! ENJOY!**

"Hey, sorry for shooting you in the chest, in hindsight, I should've just ran after him only.", I told Michael.

He answered, "Well, you still beat him, so we're good."

The man from before, the one who chooses the matches, announced the next match, which pissed me off. "The next match will be, Felix and Fort, versus, Kurt and Shine."

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!", I screamed as I was called out again. I walked over to the man and asked him, "Why was I called, again?"

"Listen, I don't make the tests, I just announce them.", he answered.

I walked over to the same side as before, but this time with Shine as my teammate. "Hey, can you maybe not take out your own team this time...and sorry if that was mean.", Shine told me. I looked at him with a fire in my eyes. "I'll just shut up now."

"Okay, in this fight, you are allowed to use your powers to their full potential. You may use any weapons you may have on you, and you can also use any pets or minions that you can control. The match will start in three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

I summoned Chaos and Discord and asked them, "Okay, any plans?" "How about we...", Discord said as Fort ran right for us, screaming. "Crap, he's still holding a grudge!", Chaos said as I jumped out of the way of his charge. I kicked his side and elbowed his face, causing him to stumble back. He got his balance and ran for me again, this time, I kicked him in the chest and then in the side of his head, although, my foot really hurt due to the fact I blocked his charge with a kick. Shine looked at Felix as he just stood there, watching. Shine took a step back, and Felix took a step forward. They copied each others movements, doing what the other did, but in opposite. Felix ran Shine, but Shine seemingly fell down a hole, but appeared behind Felix. There, Shine kicked Felix in his back, sending him to the ground. Fort ran at me again, not stopping no matter how many times I counter that attack. I jumped up, spun around, and kicked him across the face, and before he fell to the ground, I punched his chest, making him lean forward, kneed his face, and kicked him to the ground. Felix got up and, from nowhere, a tiny rat-looking thing appeared and ran for Shine's legs. Shine backed up just as quickly as the thing approached. While backing up, someone grabbed Shines shoulder, turned him around, and then straight up, punched him in the face, sending him flying back and to the ground. The rat-thing started eating away the ground underneath Shine until he was in a hole his exact size and shape. While in the hole, the rat created new rock over him, trapping him in the ground. "Well, shit.", I said as both of the enemies stood in front of me. They ran at me, not even making a plan. They were inches away, so I punched Felix in the chest, kicked over his head and hit Fort, then kneed Felix's face. I ran to where I last saw Shine and heard thumping on the floor. I punched the ground where I heard it and the ground cracked. I punched it again and it broke into hundreds of pieces. I helped Shine up and before the fight continued, a siren went off.

The scientist or doctor from before announced, "Uhh, the fight will be postponed until later. For now, uhh, go do something else for now."

He ran out of the room and everyone else sort of walked around talking. While no supervisors were watching, I took out a pair of the paralysis pistols and aimed it at random things. Michael walked up to me and said, "You were supposed to put those away. Let's shoot some stuff!"

Michael placed a bottle on the floor about 30 meters away and I shot one of the pistols, hitting the bottle perfectly. Everyone gathered around as they watched me shoot multiple objects at random distances for about ten minutes. I aimed my gun at a soda can and right before I shot, the doors to the training court blasted off it's hinges and landed near us. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!", one of multiple soldiers said.

In that instant, I thought of a plan. I saw the panel that activates the walls so I aimed at it and shot it, making the many walls came up. Fort punched one straight off and sent it flying into the crowd of guards. I readied my pistols and shot guards at random, hitting them all in the head and paralysing them instantly. The guards got into cover and started shooting their pistols at us. I created a shield of wither and ran at the guards, melting their bullets and also causing my eyes to slowly turn to darkness. I launched the shield at the guards and saw a few of them get sliced in half and others just melting. I noticed Michael fist-fighting with a few of the guards. Shine was hiding in the back doing nothing but watching. I placed my hands on the ground and concentrated. I looked at the ground underneath the guards and saw it slowly melting. "Fort! Punch the ground as hard as you can!", I screamed at Fort. He punched the ground, causing it to shake the melting ground loose. Most of the guards fell down into a pit but some stayed on the top and still shot at us. This is where I noticed a few of the subjects on the ground bleeding out. I looked at Shine again, still hiding in the back. I saw Michael getting beaten up by several guards as well as Fort. I stepped back, realizing our odds of winning, then ran to Shine.

"Shine we need your help! Fort, Michael, Felix, and several others have already been injured!", I told him. "HELP US!"

Shine started shaking in place before using his portals to teleport above the soldiers. While falling towards the soldiers, he drew his dual longswords and as he landed, started slashing away at the guards. I watched as he seemed to kill absolutely everything in his path. He stopped moving and every guard in the room fell to the ground dead. I ran for Michael and checked his pulse, and thankfully it was there. I checked Fort and he was fine, but when I checked Felix, I couldn't feel it. "Shit, WE NEED A DOCTOR! Shine, somebody, ANYBODY, go and find a doctor for Felix.", I demanded as I kept trying to wake Felix up. Someone ran out of the room, looking for a doctor. "Crap. Shine, can you get me some towels?", I asked.

"Sure.", he said as he slowly backed away from the dead bodies and towards the door.

He returned a minute later withs some towels that I quickly grabbed and pressed on Felix's wound. I held it there for about five minutes before the person running for the doctor came back with help. The doctor pulled out a first-aid kit and started working on his wound. While the doctor did that, I walked over to Michael and helped up, then I helped Fort.

"Who were those people?", Fort asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this is gonna be the last time we see them.", I said. "I think that they were some sort of organized and trained team of people trying to stop the projects taking place here at all costs."

 _It seems that the subjects managed to stop their attack._

 _So it does._

 _Does that mean that they are ready to go, or that they're close?_

 _I do believe that they are ready, for our greatest of soldiers fighting that number of GMA would've died quickly._

 _When should they go?_

 _Have them do some training for three days before sending them._

 _I will get them ready. Which one should they go on?_

 _Send them to the arctic, that is most likely the easiest place to go anyways._

 _The scientist walked out of the room and headed for the council to plan ahead._

 **Alright guys, here is chapter...uhhhh...something. Hope you guys enjoyed and SEEYA!**


	6. The Start of a Mission

**Hey guys, welcome back to The Chronos Project. I am gonna make an ocelot character next chapter, but also I would love it if one of you guys make me one. ENJOY!**

I woke up from a nightmare, not remembering what it was about. I put on black jogging pants and a black plain shirt. I walked to the cafeteria of the facility and, being the first one there, took my seat at a random table. Moments later, a few more people joined and minutes later, almost all subjects were in the cafeteria either eating their food or talking among their friends.

The table I was sitting at was also seating Michael, Shine, Fort, as well as two other subjects of who I do not know. We didn't talk much, but here and there we would have a little conversation about something that someone was wondering about or something that someone just wanted to bring up. We were in the middle of a conversation actually when Felix burst through the doors, shouting, "THEY DID THIS! THEY WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Felix was still bandaged up as well as still being in the clothes patients wear in the facility. His eyes were bloodshot and across his body were multiple scars and marks that weren't there previously. "THEY PLANNED IT OUT, THEY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! THE MACHINE TOLD ME, IT SHOWED ME!", he continued screaming.

Multiple doctors entered the room and subdued him, facing major resistance. Whenever they tried getting on top of him or tried to hold him down, he would throw them off or attack them directly. After they had him cuffed and pinned, a guard entered the room and knocked him out with a punch to the head. They dragged him out of the room and while doing so, the guard said, "Do not worry, it was all just a hallucination he was experiencing from his medications. Go back to eating your food."

"But before that," the raspy voiced 'doctor' from before started. "...a team of four was devised about ten hours ago consisting Kurt, Felix, Shine and Michael, but because of Felix's current condition, we need a replacement. If you want to be that replacement, in one hour meet up at the training court where you will be tested by the other three to provide the most qualified replacement on the team." The doctor left the room and everyone went back to eating, with the exception of a few people leaving and heading towards the court. I quickly finished the rest of my food and set off for the court, the others hastily following.

In the court, there were eight people all standing at attention. "What are your names, starting with you and going to the left."

No one was interesting or different except for, "I be Toby McGuire." With a thick Irish accent, the last one in the line stood out like a blood stain on white clothing.

"Toby, what is your special ability as well as your preferred/most experienced weapon?", asked Michael.

"Aye, my powers come from the wild ocelot, my weapon however would most likely be dual daggers.", he answered.

Something bothered me, so I forced myself to ask him, "I've never been in Ireland, but, judging by your thick accent, do most others in Ireland sound as much as a leprechaun as you?"

He answered the question, saying, "Well, I might sound a wee bit like one, but I, like most people there, am quite different. For example, how my favorite drink might be a round of Guinness, I'm not quite the drinker." He didn't seemed too phased about the question, which really surprised me.

Without a second thought, Michael, Shine and I voted to have Toby as our replacement. He was happy to join us and the others weren't so happy with that decision, until, "Now you will begin your training for the mission."

 **I like making new things in the middle of my stories. Whenever I have a double space between two chapters it is a time-lapse.**

I took out my pistols, Shine took out his swords, slowly, Michael clenched his hands into a fist and Toby, surprising us all, drew two dual KARAMBIT DOPPLER KNIVES, EACH WITH A CUSTOM DESIGN! We looked in amazement at his incredible stance and his bad-ass knives. A countdown started and before we knew it, the training had begun.

Six wooden dummies emerged from the ground and we attacked, one being taken down by me, two being taken down by both Toby and Michael, and the last being reluctantly taken down by Shine. We continued doing this form of training for about eight hours. Afterwards, it changed into teamwork exercises where we worked in teams of two to solve puzzles or mysteries. We continued the intense training for three days before we were informed about our mission and also when we were to be sent off.

"What do you mean in eight hours?!", I asked the 'doctor'.

He answered in his now annoying raspy voice, "I mean that in the matter of eight hours, you and your team will be sent into the taiga to find the hidden base and destroy it."

"Well me matey, how do ye suppose we do that?", asked Toby.

Doc, **the name that I will now call him** , turned on a projector and started a slideshow, giving us the attack plan. "So, the plan is fairly simple. What you will do is to either sneak or to fight your way to the reactor of the base, the reactor being the only thing we know about, and plant the miniature bomb that will be given to you onto the reactor. Remember this however, the bomb will go off after five minutes pass, so you need to either run or teleport out of there.", he explained.

He told everyone to get ready, by that he just means to get your weapons and get into your pre-made mission suits. I did everything quickly, but before we left, I walked over to the infirmary to visit Felix. "Felix, I will avenge you, no matter what I have to do.", I told him. I left the room and wandered around for awhile looking for the heli-bay. I found it after ten minutes of wandering around, so I walked in and almost instantly saw a helicopter, not loaded with weapons, but instead filled with different devices and enhancements. I walked around the helicopter a few times and came to a conclusion.

Just then, an engineer walked up to me and said, "Do you like her? I made her myself."

I looked at him and said, "I do like it. It has high-tech, military-grade cloaking mechanisms, as well as multiple devices used for hacking plus things that I can't even describe!"

The engineer looked at me and said, "Wow, you really like machines and stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've always liked them. When I was a kid I would always purchase little robot toys that you need to construct and by the time I was fifteen I had already developed my own robot."

Before our conversation had a chance to continue, the rest of the team joined me as well as the pilot. We all boarded the helicopter and immediately set off for the base.


	7. The Director

**Hey guys! I am gonna make a 'Director' chapter every time the team goes on a mission. These sort of mini-chapters will talk about the actual facility as well as it's history. ENJOY!**

I was only ten when it happened, when everything changed. Ever so slowly, I watched as everything in my life started falling away, starting with my parents giving me up, my friends moving away, and also my school was shut down. In the orphanage I was left in, the person who watched the kids, all she was was an abuser. She never respected any of us, she always hit us senselessly, and she always punished us for nothing. I was there only a year before I had enough. One day I had left my room and gathered materials, a knife, a beer, a lighter, a rag, and a bucket of gasoline. That night, while everyone was asleep, I doused the entire place in gasoline and threw the Molotov I made at it. The place quickly caught fire and before the fires had a chance to completely be engulfed in flames. They saw me with the knife and aimed their guns at me.

They took me to a 'nicer' orphanage after I told them my story and why I burnt the place down. I stayed there for three years before a family took me in. They had no other kids which was relieving for me, but I still felt disturbed by the family anyways. The family had heard about my rough past and also my involvement with the fire, so they did everything in their power to make my life peaceful and happy.

I had a TV, an XBox, as well as whatever game I asked for, many books, and also a laptop. My life _was_ very peaceful for an extended period of time, but after two years of living with the nice family, a war broke out between the entire world and an agency that desired, hell, was close to world domination. They had crashed the stock market, they had blown up multiple government facilities as well as having spies in pretty much every single agency there was. This agency however, was not the agency that waits for the other player to move; the agency started attacking multiple towns, working their way up to major cities and then capitols. Everyone on the western side of the world had either evacuated or been killed.

After a few days of the war the agency, who named themselves 'Oreh Enirb', had grown too close to home. We were to be evacuated, but the team who was evacuating people was betrayed by five of undercover 'Minions', they called themselves. My step-parents gave me a bag of clothes, food and water before sneaking me onto a stopped train outside of our little city. They told me they loved me, and the train left the station, giving me the most depressing view of the city falling to fire, explosions, and bullets.

I spent three weeks on the train, hoping to get either as far away from E.O as possible, or just find a place where they most likely won't attack. The final stop, for me not the train, was a little town, if even that. There was only about thirty houses, four stores, and three factories, and from what I can tell, none of them are that important to the world. At the time, I was almost fourteen at the time, but to make sure that I was not to be left out or ignored, l found an abandoned factory and started cleaning up the place. I got a job and after two years, I started a campaign to help revert it to its former glory. A group of kids from the school in the town offered to help with my project.

In a few months, the place was in working order again, so I began the second part of my plan. I slowly started buying parts for machines, tables, work supplies and my favorite, a nameplate with my name on it. I had made my factory, but I still needed many things for it, one being a name. I looked outside and saw one of my helpers holding a sort of old-timey watch. I remembered my 'family' and one of the books they gave me talking about Greek Gods, the specific one I was thinking about was Chronos, the god of time. From there, I named the factory Chronos and the full project The Chronos Project.

 **Here you go guys, the first 'Director' of the story. In this chapter however, the old friend as well as enemy Herobrine appeared in a different way. While reading the chapter, if you find where he appears, PM me and tell me where and how he appeared. The first person to PM with the correct answer will get a shout out in the next chapter as well as a potential cameo. Seeya!**


	8. True Power of Wither

**Hey guys! This is gonna be the mission chapter that I left off on last time. But, I hope you guys are ready for a duesy, because this is gonna be a quite disturbing chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ENJOY!**

I held the wither shields up, knowing that they couldn't break through it. I looked back at the knocked out Michael and the bleeding out Toby. I used my earpiece to contact Shine, who was waiting for us to finish our mission before helping us escape, didn't respond whatsoever. I looked up at him and he smiled. He and his men armed their snipers at me, all waiting for the word to shoot me. I felt something inside of me, growing with my anger, but this thing was something that I had felt before, while fighting Fort; it was the thing that I had been fearing for a while now.

The helicopter took off and headed for the taiga woods that shielded the facility from everyone looking from it. Inside was a pilot, two from the maintenance bay and the team of four; Shine, Toby, Michael, and I. The helicopter sped through the sky, the already visible forest as proof. We neared our drop off destination, so everyone put in their earpiece and also their goggles, to help them through the snowy area.

The helicopter landed and we got off, and the helicopter almost left instantaneously. All four of us started walking through the forest and towards the estimated area of the hideout. We all drew our weapons, with the exception of Shine for he was just for our escape, and we continued walking through the hazardous area, careful not to be too obvious.

Three hours passed before we stopped walking and took a break. Michael kept us warm by creating a tiny flame and pressing it on everyone at different times. The break was about thirty minutes before we all got up and started walking again. I knew we couldn't be too far away from it, but I didn't know whether that was good or bad. But before I had a long time to ponder upon this question, all four of us saw the big facility with the signature flame with two white dots of the group who attacked. There was three men outside the place as well as about ten snipers on the roof of it. I motioned them to get behind of a tree so we can think about the plan without being shot at or at least being suspicious.

With a plan thought out, we quickly set it into motion, starting with Michael causing a forest fire to the left of the facility. Both the three guards outside and a few of the snipers looked over to the fire, but the other snipers scouted the area for the ones who started it, us. With most of the snipers distracted, Shine teleported me onto the roof where I took out my silenced pistols and took out the four looking for us, then I was quickly teleported back to the others. While all together and with no one watching us, everyone but Shine ran to the entrance of the building and entered.

The three of us walked through the place, hoping to somehow just stumble upon the reactor room, because no one told us a specific placement. We stuck to the shadows and stayed hidden from everyone, while also following people until they were alone, where we assassinated them and then hid their bodies. We did this until we noticed one of the soldiers who seemed to know the place inside and out, for the ones who passed him either bowed down or jumped to attention. He entered through a door that seemed like no one else was allowed in. I looked at the soldiers and noticed that they all had AK-47's, as well as three clips, each. I made a wither vapor in front of them all and they started shooting wildly at it, scared out of their minds, but the noise caused the man in the room to come out and see what was happening, which is when I exploded the vapor and sent it at all of the soldiers, killing them all except for the man.

The three of us came out of hiding and the man looked at us and immediately said, "Well, I wasn't expecting visitors, and hostile ones at that."

Michael walked up with his hands engulfed in flames, then he said, "This is no joking matter. You will tell us what we want to know or else you will end up like the rest of these guys." The threat however seemed to have no effect.

"Okay then, what do you want to know about?", the man asked, showing that he doesn't really care.

"Your name.", I said.

He looked me in the eye and then said, "My name is Jacob. I am the head of security around here, but I was given the job for free so I don't really extort my power."

"Alright then. The last thing that we want to know of is the reactor of this place. Do ya think you can do that, matey?", Toby asked. Jacob walked into his office and came out with a map of the place and handed it over to me. "Thanks for that."

Jacob grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, again, and said, "Listen, this place needs to be destroyed. I hate it here and now I got the job used to protect it. I'm glad you guys came here, I have been dreaming about it for years now. Good luck." He let go of me and my team was off.

Following the map given to us, we reached the reactor in no time. We walked into the room holding the reactor and we were all amazed by it. The four-story tall reactor towered over us as we looked at the may wires and tubes connecting everything to it. Toby got the bomb given to us and planted it in a place that seemed like either the core or at least something important and set it to go off in ten minutes. We walked back up the many stairs we took down to get to the reactor and was greeted with the sights of five guns aimed at us when we reached the top.

The guards kept their guns pointed at our backs as they continued to push us forwards. We walked around the place for about seven minutes before we reached our destination; a long corridor ending with a giant wall only having one window and on the other side was an exit! In the window was about ten men, all armed with snipers and all aiming at me. There was a man wearing all black armor with the snipers as well. He screamed at them with a deep, distorted voice, "Ready! Aim! FI-"

He was cut off with the sound of an explosion in the distance. With him distracted, I withered away my cuffs and then the guards from before. I withered away the other's cuffs and then we started to run down the LONG-ASS corridor to the exit. The man from before noticed us running and then took one of the snipers from the guards. He aimed it at Toby and then shot him, the bullet hitting him in his shoulder.

"SWEET MOTHER MARY!", He screamed as he fell to the ground in pain. Michael ran to him and helped him up to his feet then continued to carry him towards the exit. To prevent us from being shot at, I created a wall of wither around us. I saw the man from before look at me with anger.

"FINE!", he screamed. "If you want to play it that way, then so can I." He grabbed the same sniper from before and pressed a button. I heard screaming from behind me, so I turned around to see Michael and Toby getting electrified, and from what I can tell, it was from the bullet lodged inside of Toby.

I held the wither shields up, knowing that they couldn't break through it. I looked back at the knocked out Michael and the bleeding out Toby. I used my earpiece to contact Shine, who was waiting for us to finish our mission before helping us escape, didn't respond whatsoever. I looked up at him and he smiled. He and his men armed their snipers at me, all waiting for the word to shoot me. I felt something inside of me, growing with my anger, but this thing was something that I had felt before, while fighting Fort; it was the thing that I had been fearing for a while now.

My eyes turned completely black and my veins all across my body did the same. I threw the wither wall I had created at the window of snipers, making most of them duck, but also killing two of them. In a deep, dark voice, I said, "This is the true form hidden inside of me. This is the true form used to bring upon your demise. THIS IS THE TRUE FORM THAT TAKES OVER ME! THE TRUE FORM THAT WILL END ALL!" I created a ball of wither inside of my hand which slowly grew into a basketball sized darkness. I screamed out loud as I threw the wither at them, but before it ever reached them, the whole thing exploded, withering three more snipers as well as the walls around the window. The remaining people alive took out their snipers and started shooting me, but every bullet that got near me withered into dust, then into nothing. I made a gun with my fingers and pointed it at them, then pretended to shoot a bullet, but a ball of wither was shot at them going at an alarming speed. I shot at them with my fake gun for about a minute. They continued shooting at me, all except for the black armored man, who shot a bullet at the sprinkler system above us. The sprinklers created puddles under me and around me, to which I didn't care. The man then aimed for the enlarging puddle around me and shot the bullet, then pressed the button from before causing the water under me to give off a giant shock. The shocking didn't faze me whatsoever, so I just looked up at the man and gave him the same smile he gave me before. Around me, wither started to circle me and grow bigger every second. I walked closer to them, bringing them the same path of destruction that had already forsaken the ground behind me. As I neared the wall the window was at, it slowly started to darken and fall away. I held up my hand and all of the wither surrounding me transferred to my hand. The wither continued to grow until it withered away the roof and extended further beyond it. I started screaming as I readied my arm to throw it. I slowly threw my arm down along with the wither, completely destroying everything in it's path, but the force of it had made me pass out like the rest of my team.

 **Jesus Christ, Kurt is a fucking bad-ass. Hope you guys liked it, but before I end this off, I have an update about, drum-roll please, The Minecraft Wolven; Re-Mastered. Go check it out and...Seeya!**


	9. Confusing Times

**Alright guys, back to the Chronos Project after so long! I hope you guys enjoy and, this might be a little different than the normal story because, hell I can't remember every detail of it. ENJOY!**

 _I awoke to see roughly seven doctors looking down on me, using multiple tools to cut me up. I couldn't speak, for there was something on my mouth, pushing air into my body. I was scared out of my mind, me trying to struggle out of the straps holding me down not helping. They sewed me back up after minutes of operating, but before I passed out, a man wearing a dark tuxedo walked up to me and said, "You may not realize or remember this, but you are now our secret weapon." He laughed a sinister laugh and walked away, leaving the room._

I awoke from a nightmare, letting out a short scream. I looked around and saw that I was back in the quarters. I threw off my blanket and looked at my chest to see no stitches, but I did feel different in some...weird way. I quickly got up and and walked to the bathroom, experiencing multiple hallucinations on the way. I saw the man with the tuxedo once again, this time he was stabbing me in the chest with a knife. I also saw the facility we raided, but Shine was in a smoldering crater, one of his arms gone and half of his face blackened. I bumped my head on the bathroom door, bringing me back to this world. I walked into the bathroom and locked myself in it.

I walked over to the sink and turned it on. I started splashing my face with water before looking into the mirror, where I saw something...creepy. I saw myself but I had pure black eyes, as well as several black marks following the path of my veins. On my face was a terrifyingly wide smile, showing my bloody teeth. In the background however, I also saw the man, staring at me with a disturbing smile as well. I silently screamed as I watched the darkness consume my whole body, but before it continued to grow, I punched out the mirror and backed away from it. I then looked down to my hand, glass stabbed into it and bleeding profoundly. I silently said to myself, "What the fuck was that?! What happened to me, and who was that man?!"

I walked out of the bathroom, creating a path of blood behind me. I walked to the doctor's office and withered away the door; it was locked so I had to find another way in. I grabbed some tweezers from one one of the many drawers and pulled out the many glass shards in my hand, then went on to bandage it up. My hand now bandaged, I left the office and walked towards the quarters, but along the way there I saw a sign above a door saying "O.R: Doctors Only!" I opened up the door and walked in, staring at a familiar scene. Flash images of the operation went through my head as I walked around the room, each one sending me to my knees. I reached the bed that held me down during my operation, and I saw for only a brief second...my completely dark heart, not beating, but pulsating with wither. I clenched my chest as it started to pain. I ran out of the room and collapsed the second I did.

Something from inside the room was calling to me, but at the same time draining my energy. I slightly looked back into the room and saw only darkness. I used the remaining energy left within me to call upon the two wither skulls named Chaos and Discord, who both instantly slammed into my chest.

"NOW YOU CALL US!", Screamed Discord. "After getting shot, your whole team getting injured, and you yourself trying to do something impossible with a single mind, NOW YOU BRING US BACK!" Chaos didn't say anything, but I could see him slightly nodding at Discord's outbursts.

I coughed a few times, gotten hit it the chest multiple times, then weakly said, "Help, I am too weak to move...please...help." Both Discord and Chaos bit down on my shirt and dragged me away from the room. "Thank...you.", I said as I gasped for air.

"What happened to you?", asked Chaos.

I didn't answer, just got off the ground and stepped away from the room. While backing up, I bumped into something, causing me to turn around quickly and fall to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?", asked the woman I bumped into. She held out her hand and helped me up. I didn't answer her question, so she asked me again. "Are you okay?"

I turned away from her and before walking away, I told her, "No, I'm not okay."

I continued walking throughout the facility until I reached the training room for a second time. I walked in and stared at the empty space used for testing subjects' strengths. More images flashed into my eyes, but instead of something entirely negative, I saw me using my powers to destroy the factory we attacked. "I don't know why I am having these visions, but they must mean something.", I told myself. I created a ball of wither in my right hand, my good hand, and attempted to change it into something else.

You'll never figure it out, man.", Chaos said. "Jared, one of the strongest wither-humans to ever exist, couldn't figure it out, so neither can you."

"So, these are natural for us?", I asked, a simple nod as my reply. "And no one has figured it out?" Another nod. I looked back at the wither sphere and, even though it hurt my head and my hand, I started changing it's shape. "Then I'll be the first."

 **Guys, I am sorry for the short chapter for the return of this series, but I have been working of TMW for awhile and I am trying to balance the two. Anyways guys, Seeya!**


	10. A Rat Among Snakes

**I am sorry for the time it took for me to make this chapter, but I have been busy doing things. My vision has gone to shit so I have been working on getting new glasses. Also, I'm thinking about making a Fallout fanfic. Anyways, ENJOY! (P.S. Might change the title of this chapter)**

Every subject was gathered in the training room. I've just now realized how many of us there are, how many of us there are to be fucked with. "Alright, today, we will be doing team exercises in order to train you to preform your missions with perfect precision. Also, you will be teamed with three new partners for this exercise.", said the director's sidekick, Neil.

On the right wall there was a piece of paper with the list of teams. I was paired with Fort, a guy named Barry, and a girl named Crystal, named the 8th team. I looked around and saw Fort talking to, most likely, Crystal. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys, where is our other partner, Barry?"

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see an hyper-active, enthusiastic man smiling at me. "I am your other partner, Barry. My special ability is the instantaneous creation of explosives as well as the formation of the materials for those explosives. Such as gunpowder!", he said, forming the powder in his hands.

"Cool.", said Crystal. "All that I can do is move and change the formation, layout, as well as the placement of blocks. Change ice into steel or make a bridge from across a mile long canyon using nothing but sand." Crystal reached into a small pouch she had tied to her pants and pulled out a handful of sand, which she quickly turned to wood, then to a diamond.

I looked closely at Crystal, because there was something about her that was familiar about her, but I couldn't tell from a simple look. Everyone looked back at Neil as he started talking again. "Alright. You will be facing off with another team of four. One of the teams will be named 'Terrorists', and another team will be named 'Operatives'. The terrorist team will be given multiple disadvantages, weaker weapons, no armor, and their base will have less places to use as cover. The first fight is between teams 2 and 15; team 2 will be 'Terrorists', 15 will be 'Operatives'."

Everyone else converged upon the spectator's room. Whilst watching the battle take way, I looked at Neil closely and started noticing more and more things off about him. He has a golden watch on his left hand that he constantly glaces at, slightly, the right lens of his glasses are cracked along the edges, and his lab coat has a tear in it that matches a knife cut. I slowly stepped over to Crystal and told her, "Crystal, take a look at Neil. Is there anything that you can see or feel about him that is strange or...different?"

"Yeah.", she answered. "This is the first time that he ever decided to, personally, host and witness a test. Plus, he tried to hide wounds he sustained this morning; he is wearing makeup around his eyes to suggest that he has an injury around there, plus, his pants are a much darker than normal color, as well as saggy. He is definitely hiding something." She spoke quickly, with an intensity in her voice, almost as if she was a detective before this. I nodded and continued to notice the battle taking place.

I squinted, for there was something up with the captain of the second team, the team dubbed the terrorists. Often times he ran out of the fight and hid, where he seemed to nod and think. It seems like he is remembering something being told to him; directions given to him, to be carried out in an instant. After what happened, my nightmare in both dream and reality, I've finally decided to look at how everything really is; everything in this facility is a FUCKING LIE! BASTARDS hide in plain sight in order to ensure that the subjects don't rampage. Dick scientists to either devolve or enhance the abilities of their subjects to make this fucked up test even more fun. The worst of the worst, however, is the psycho/sociopath director of this hellhole.

The battle ended while I was deep in the subsets of my mind. "Next is team 8 and team 11. Team-", Neil started to prep his next battle, my team chosen for the fight.

"I am my team's leader and we choose to be the terrorists.", I interrupted him, not caring about the thoughts of my team.

"Alright," Neil said, laying down his clipboard. "...everyone get to your sides and wait for the fight."

I was the first to get there and the second that everyone got there, Fort grabbed me by my neck and threw me into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE NOT THE TEAM LEADER AND-", he yelled at me. I stopped him by smacking him in the face.

"I beat you in a fight which makes you a weaker leader, Barry is like a man on fucking cocaine, and Crystal, well I have no idea who she is yet.", I explained to him why I was the leader. He accepted it and silently backed away from me. "Now," I clapped my hands together, for this was the fun part. "...time for a plan."

I spent a few minutes explaining the plan to the team and we all agreed, it is impossible to pull off. I happened to look up after telling the plan to see Neil looking at me as if I might be a threat. I gave him a little wink, as to tell him that he is right. The fight began and the plan started taking form. Crystal and Barry went after the three warriors of 'Reaper', the blaze who I used to work with. He was obviously the leader of the team because he was giving the orders and also because he is at the head of the pack in this fight. Me and Fort were the main targets of their attacks, however, what no one knows is that I have been secretly training and intensifying my powers beyond the normal limit that was set upon us by these tyrants that rule us. A wither shield engulfed my body and eviscerated entirely. After Barry took out one of the four and Crystal injured another, I reformed the shield into a ball of energy the size of my head and then threw it at Michael, who dodged and let it hit one of his partners. He looked back at his injured colleague, but at his second of uncertainty, I jumped at him at punched him in his chest and planted a ball of wither on his chest, which exploded into an acid fog.

My team won the fight, obviously, and we were rewarded with complimentary notes on Neil's review. He still watched me closer than the rest of my team, which made me feel nervous of my future. Nervous of what the director might do to me next.

 **Finally Kurt sees the truth behind the facility, but what will he do to act upon this revelation? Anyways guys, hoped you enjoyed and tell me about the idea of making a Fallout 4 Fanfiction. Seeya!**


	11. Under Investigation

**What is up my eager readers? This may be a random question, but if any of you viewers are good at doing Fan-Art, can you guys make me some? 0_0 Sorry if that sounded egotistic, but I can't draw at all and I want some cool pictures to use as my Profile pic. Anyways, if you guys want a character in the Fallout story, tell me now. P.S. the story isn't the point of view of a hero, it is of a bad guy. Well, ENJOY!**

A few days after the training session, a few teams of four were summoned by Neil to discuss...something. My team, Michael's team, Beauregard's team, and also Bell's team. Once every team was packed into the small office of Neil, he began talking. "You four teams, excluding your's, Michael, won your battles quickly, with a plan that worked perfectly. Michael, I called in your team because you, the leader, have already achieved the status of 'Classified Operative', I have decided to allow your team to have a fairly equal rank."

"Wait, so you're making us-", started Fort, but he was quickly interrupted by Neil.

"Yes," he started. "...I am making each of you a 'Confidential Informant'. You will break into places to find information, or, if necessary, torture people to get it." He handed everyone but Michael a slip a paper, a paper that, written in a James Fajardo font, contained the new code-names given to us. Mine was 'Death', a fitting name to the man who kills everything he touches. Fort showed me his, 'Rook', Barry's was 'Smoke', and Crystal's was 'Deity'.

I looked at the rest of the subjects in the room, an only one didn't seem to like their code-name, and that was Bell...I think. "Alright, is that everything? Can we go now?", I asked, hoping to spy on a few of the scientists.

"Nope.", Neil said. "Now that you have code-names, you can choose a personal weapon to use on your missions. Kurt, let's start with your team."

"Pistol.", Fort said, not wasting a second. "I don't need no shit custom design, just a plain pistol. I can do changes myself."

Crystal hopped up at the opportunity to get something she really wants. "I want a Katana, 8-inches, that has a purple hilt and grip, with red cloth surrounding the grip.", Crystal said, being very specific with every detail. Barry was pondering on that question hard, like it was impossible to answer.

Me, however, had the perfect plan to become a legacy in this facility, the perfect cover for what I have planned. "I want a scythe. I want the body of it to be about 6-feet long, pitch black. I want the blade of the scythe to be 2-feet long, clear white.", I said, making my new persona, 'Death', quite the beast.

After about 15 minutes, everyone had chosen their weapons and we were returned to our living quarters. Neil told me that he wanted to speak to me, so I had to stay behind for a few minutes. He looked at me and said, "I know that you have been spying on our employees to get the answers of you endless questions. 'Why me? What do they want' How will this end' Let me start off by saying that you have always had the wither power in you, but it took some convincing to bring it out. That is the only thing you have to know, but if you continue to spy on us, we will know."

I laid on my bed and looked up at the roof, wondering to myself, _I have a weapon now, but these fuckers are onto me now. I need to be careful, before they find more._ I closed my eye and imagined myself, slashing my scythe through the bodies of every single LYING BASTARD, THAT MADE ME THIS WAY! I started dreaming of myself in a grim reaper form of attire, hunting down Neil in a completely dark building, most likely the facility. I phased through multiple walls to catch up to him until he reached a dead-end, where I walked up to him, my scythe scraping against a wall, and whispered into his ears, _This is the end of the line for you. Look into Death's face and see the shit you have done for the rest of your life, until you beg for mercy, beg for death._

I woke up and started my normal routine, however, I realized that the fifteen security cameras from the quarters, the hallways, and the mess hall were mainly pointing at me, plus, several of the spy subjects were trying to be my friend or watching me from a distance. I was under investigation by these fuckers now, so I have to keep my own spying under wraps, to not raise any suspicion. I hatched a plan to sneak out of the room without being noticed or followed. I smacked down the tray of a spy and hid in a crowd, but the spy, not knowing who did it, grew pissed off for he had anger issues. All of the guards had to stop him from going berserk and killing everyone, but before they could do that, the spy threw around a few of the food trays, one of which hit and broke a camera. Another covered a camera in food. I ran out the door and took the turns that led to the only room without any cameras or security of any kind-the janitor's closet.

I heard heavy footsteps followed by voices. "Where the fuck is he?!"  
"I don't know, but I know he ran this way. I saw him through the wall running this way." I knew that power. It was one of the head spies who led missions that ended up with traitors dead and forgotten. "CRAP! Lets secure his quarters, we can't let him move forward with his plan."  
"Remember, we have to find proof before doing anything drastic, like killing him and framing a gang or some shit."  
"We better find something before he gets his scythe, we don't want any of our scientists dead."

"HOW THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW OUR PLAN?!", I screamed in the safe haven of the soundproofed room hidden in my hiding place.

Chaos screamed, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! MAYBE WE SHOULD KILL THEM ALL NOW!"

Discord silently said, "If we do that, it won't be as thrilling as hunting them down, killing them one by one. Plus, we can ruin them by sending information to the governments that refuse to assist these men."

"Discord's right.", I said, Chaos agreeing with me. "We have been here for about sixteen months now. How about, when we have been here for, maybe, two more years, we tell the government and give them enough evidence to raid and destroy this place. In the meantime, we need to know what these sick fucks are up to. Lets make sure that these bastards thrive for mercy."


	12. Director's Pet

**What is up my eager readers! Sorry I haven't been uploading for awhile, but I have been busy doing other random things. I am back now with Chronos Project. Anyways, ENJOY!**

"SHIT! WE NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!", screamed the officer under fire. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SEND, BUT SEND SOMEONE, DIRECTOR!"

 _Understood. If the rebels in your position are as well equipped and trained as you said, then I suppose I have to send in him. Computer?  
_ **Yes, Director?  
** _Prep Epsilon for this mission, then send him on the first possible Harrier to the coordinates of the distress call.  
_ **Sir, sending Agent Epsilon into this specific fight might not be the best course of action. I recommend sending one of the newest team of prepared operatives instead.  
** _I do appreciate your opinions, but I don't fully trust most of the operatives assigned onto those teams. Now, do as I said and prepare Epsilon for the mission.  
_ **Understood. Sending both instructions and coordinates to Agent Epsilon.**

A week has passed since I had gotten my new scythe, since spies had been focusing on me more than ever, but today, everything seemed quiet. Guards kept everyone out of the training room for about an hour, and after that, they locked down a few halls, then everything went back to the same routine. People watching me and my team, training taking place every few hours, and then everyone goes to sleep. The only other abnormal thing that happened was at night, when random smashing and arguing.

After awhile, I decided to look into the commotion. I walked out of the quarters and made my way towards the unprotected training room. I opened the door slightly and slipped inside, and continued to run to the viewing area.

"You didn't fail. All hostiles were eliminated and most of the recon team survived, which did better than most of us had originally planned.", Neil said to a strange figure in the middle of training.

"I failed to retrieve the data!", yelled the figure, breaking of the stone walls into several pieces. "That data is crucial for our victory, so, in a sense, I failed the Director!"

'Director?' He is a subject then? "Epsilon, your mission was to save the team and kill everyone, which you did.", Neil said, trying to calm down Epsilon.

Epsilon punched another wall into dust and punched through another one, his fist stopping right in front of Neil. "It is easy for you to say that, Neil. But I am his project, I AM HIS MAIN PROJECT! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF THOSE UNKNOWING WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHITS!"

Wither began forming around my fists, Chaos and Discord appeared, and my new scythe also withered into existence. After training for about two months, my skills have increased to the point of making objects wither in and out of existence.

Neil grabbed his glasses and cleaned them. He then said, "Now now, Epsilon. Those other projects are useful for our victory. Much less than you, but they can do some damage."

"I can take out the whole resistance by myself, but the Director just wants to conduct his stupid experiments.", Epsilon said, continuing his training.

Neil nodded and said, "I agree with your statement, but these projects are necessary for our future."

Epsilon disregarded the information and said, "Just, leave me alone while I train." Neil obliged and left the room.

I walked down to where Epsilon was and said, "Just what ar-"

The man kicked backwards and hit me in my chest, then grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. I readied my scythe and ran to the man, attempting to hit him in any way possible. Epsilon dodged the first attack and grabbed the scythe during the second. He pulled the scythe out of my hand and swung it at me, but it withered away before getting near me. I then grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, then kicked him to the ground. From his falling position, he rolled and turned to face me, only to run at me and punch me. Luckily, I threw my arms up to barely block his attacks. For the next few minutes, we continued to block each others punches and kicks, until I summoned my weapon, blocked one of his kicks with the body of it, and then kneed him in his chest. The attack hit him into the air a few feet, but he made up for the damage by grabbing my head and pulled me downwards along with him. My head slammed into the ground and he landed with a loud thud, however, he was still able to get up with no trouble.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!", I screamed, realizing that he doesn't seem hurt. "I hit you more, yet I am the one who is down? Like, WHAT THE FUCK?!" He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me up into the air. "Alright, fuck this."

Wither formed around my entire body, just as Epsilon grabbed a rifle and began shooting at me. None of the bullets did anything to me, but as I landed, the dust the bullets left behind slightly illuminated my pulsating body. He threw a punch at me that I quickly grabbed. I pulled him closer and began kicking him multiple times, then threw him over my shoulder and into the ground. He stood and and shook the dust off him, then stared at me and smirked. I ran at the man and slide under his kick, then I grabbed the leg providing his balance and dragged him to the ground. I was about to let go of his leg when it shook free and his body did a complete 180, his other leg coming around to hit me across the face. I stumbled for a second before my neck was grabbed and I was thrown into the air again. Before I landed, I was kicked in the chest and began rolling across the ground, but was stopped by the guard holding his weapon at me.

"Epsilon, stay here for a mandatory psychoanalysis. Death, the Director wants to speak with you.", said the guard who had his foot on my chest.

I was lead by several guards to what I assumed to be the Director's office, but instead, I was lead to what seemed to be some experimental lab. Through the speakers, I heard the Director say, _Well, it appears as though you have become acquaintances with my pet, C-A-1 Now, are you ready to get your answers?_


End file.
